A Love that Lasts Forever
by TwilightLover156
Summary: This starts off with Bella and Edward, as humans. But what happens when they change? Will their love grow? Or will it weaken? It all happens right here.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Class

**This starts as a human love story then it changes.**

Bella's POV-

It was my first day of school. I had no idea what was going to happen. I wore my red sweater, a white lace sweater over it. I was in Forks, I could guess how cold it would be. I wore my black jeans, and my black pair of Converse. High-cut of course. I got to class, I was next to a boy named Edward. Somehow, that name was familiar to me. We became great friends within 30 minutes! Amazing, no? If you knew me, you'd know, I'm very clumsy, and a magnet for trouble. Edward and I walked to each class with each other. Telling each other chapters of our lives.

Edward's POV-

This girl I met in my first-period, she was amazing. Her voice, smile, the way she looked. She seemed familiar to me. Even her name, _Bella_. It was a great name for her, I guess. As we told each other about ourselves little by little. If I was stupid enough, I'd be in love with this girl within the first 30 minutes we have spent together. I wasn't that stupid though. I only gained a crush for her, like all the other guys in the school. What can I say? I'm only human.

End of POV

Edward- So you want to study together after your work?

Bella- I would love that. Really.

Edward- But…

Bella- But I have to go now. To work at the bookstore. See you later. *leaves*

Edward- *sighs*

Alice- Who was she?

Edward- The new girl. Bella.

Alice- Never thought of you of the typical school guy.

Edward- *laughs* No one does.

-2 weeks later-

Bella- *walking to school*

Edward- Hey.

Bella- *smiles* Hey.

Edward- What happened to your truck?

Bella- It broke down.

Edward- Expected it to.

Bella- Ha ha. How about your silver shiny Volvo?

Edward- Well… It kind of… broke down too.

Bella- Knew it. *sees a scratch on his arm* What happened?

Edward- I tried to fix it.

Bella- It didn't go so well?

Edward- Nope.

Bella- I wish I could help you with your arm though. Your scratch is pretty big.

Edward- I'm fine.

Bella- I know you are. I just wish I could help with something. Ever since I came here I haven't done anything _but_ trouble.

Edward- No, you didn't. Before you came Angela and Jessica weren't even friends. Now they are.

Bella- And that's about it.

Edward- Well… I have a new girlfriend.

Bella- And your girlfriend is very clumsy and a magnet for trouble.

Edward- She sweet, caring, and kind too.

Bella- Yeah. When she's not being clumsy.

Edward- I got used to it.

Bella- So did I. Just not that much here in Forks.

Edward- There's more time.

Bella- There's a lifetime.

Edward- Don't try to feel so bad about yourself.

Bella- It's what I'm used to. *kisses his cheek* I have to get to Jessica and Angela. We have a project to complete.

Edward- Ok. Lots of love.

Bella- Lots of love. *leaves*

Alice- So?

Edward- So what?

Alice- You are finally back to your old self again!

Edward- *laughs*

Alice- I never seen you have such a good time with anyone. When are we officially going to meet her?

Edward- Soon, Alice. Soon.

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Let me know! I want to know. Please review on this. Or do something to let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Edward- Hey, Bella.

Bella- Hi.

Edward- You want to go to this party with me?

Bella- How straight forward. Um… Who's throwing it? When is it? What attire is it?

Edward- And you've got a lot of questions. Alice I throwing it, this evening at 8 PM, casual.

Bella- Then I would love to.

Edward- Pick you up at 7:45?

Bella- That's oddly specific.

Edward- That's just me.

Bella- Sure. But for now, we have to get to class.

Edward- Then let's get going.

-After school-

Bella- *on her way home*

Edward- Hi.

Bella- Hi.

Edward- Alice just told me something.

Bella- What did she tell you?

Edward- That the party is celebrating someone's birthday…

Bella- Would that be yours?

Edward- Maybe.

Bella- Would that person's birthday be today?

Edward- Tomorrow.

Bella- Happy advanced birthday, then.

Edward- Pick you up later.

-7:45-

Bella- *wearing; bella/set?id=77112654 –

Edward- *knocks on the door*

Bella- *opens it* Hi.

Edward- That's casual?

Bella- You said Alice was throwing it right?

Edward- Yes.

Bella- In her world, this is casual. How do I know? She gave it to me earlier today, and she told me to wear it.

Edward- It suits you.

Bella- Thanks.

Edward- Shall we go?

Bella- We shall. *they leave*

-At the party-

Alice- Bella! Do you mind if I steal her away, Edward?

Edward- We're not dating, so go ahead.

Alice- Thanks. Bella come with me, kitchen. Now. *leaves*

Edward- Good Luck.

Bella- Thanks. *leaves*

-In the kitchen-

Alice- Can you bake the cake?

Bella- You're asking me now?! It's going to take atleast 45 minutes for his 18th birthday cake, don't you think?

Alice- I know, I'm sorry. But you're the only baker I can ask in such short notice!

Bella- How big?

Alice- 3 layers, and it has to be special.

Bella- You're helping me.

Alice- Okay.

-They start baking-

-45 minutes later-

Cake: . .

Alice- Wow.

Bella- Let's hope it tastes good.

Alice- We'll find out. It's time to show it off.

Bella- Can I leave first?

Alice- No.


	3. Chapter 3: Gun Shot

Bella's POV- Alice just told me I have to go out there and show the cake. Why won't a girl want to do that? Well, I'm no ordinary girl.

"I don't want to show the cake! I baked it, you show it." I protested,

"Exactly, you baked it, you show it." She said,

"Can't you-" I said when I was cut off by Esme.

"Time to show the cake." She said, "Who's showing it?" she asked,

"Alice is." I said smiling.

"But-"

"Just go, Alice, I'll be somewhere in the same room with my hands covered in Flour, anyways." I said, then left. I heard Alice sigh while she was getting ready to show the cake, when I washed my hands and went to Edward. Here's a bonus on why I'm no ordinary girl: Edward and I want to keep our relationship a secret. That's why we haven't told Alice or any of our relatives that we were dating.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi. Where were you?"

"Alice asked me to help her."

"A problem with…" he said then looked at my elbow, "Flour?"

"Yes."

"What did she make you do? Make cupcakes?"

"Your close…" I said, then Alice came out with the cake. Then, Edward looked at me.

"You didn't cake. You said _cup_cakes."

"Well… point taken."

The next day… in school, at lunch that is, I saw Edward and some girl. And by the acts of it, she was hitting on him. I would do something but I can't. Instead, I just walked to them.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" I asked, politely, I could tell the other girl was getting pissed off.

"Just our project." Edward said,

"Oh. The science project?"

"That's the one." The girl said,

"Oh cool. What are you doing?" I asked,

"We're thinking about doing a plant cloning process."

"That's so cool." I said, then the bell rang.

"Well, I have to go." The girl said then left.

"What was that about?" he asked me,

"Why are you asking me? You didn't know the girl was hitting on you?"

"She was hitting on me?" I was surprised he didn't know

"You just figured that out?"

"Well…" he said, I sighed because he couldn't think of an explanation.

"We should get to class." I said,

"We should." He replied then we left.

-In class-

We were all listening to the teacher discuss about our project, when suddenly, we heard a gunshot. The window broke, meaning…

Edward's POV-

Someone was shot. I looked around, so far everyone was safe, until Bella just fell of her chair bleeding out. I instantly knelt down to her.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted

"Stay with me, Bella. Don't die on me." I said under my breath putting pressure on her wound/

Bella's POV-

I heard Edward, saying everything he said. _Don't die_. I'm trying not to. It's not my choice, anyways.

"Open your eyes! You have to fight." He said to me. _Open your eyes_. I did I opened them but they closed within 1 minute. Everything was going red and black. And when I saw things next I was in my childhood home, and my dead father I there.

"Father?" I asked,

"Bella, how long has it been?"

"About 10 years. You died when…"

"you were seven." He said, I couldn't believe it. I was seeing my dead father.

"Where am I?" I said,

"You my dear, are in almost heaven. You are at the midpoint. You have to make a decision though." He said,

"What?" I asked, so naïve.

"It's either you come with me, up to heaven, and rest in peace, or you go back. Back to Earth and live your life. Even it's not really the place to be…" he said. I didn't know what to do. Do I move on? Do I go back to Edward? Do I be with my family? Or do I go back to the hard and complicated life I had? Now I remember what I used to think. And I still stand by it; _Death is easy, life is hard._ What do I do now though? I'm at a literal dead-end.


	4. Chapter 4:Bullimic

Bella's POV- It has been 1 month since the incident. And I've been bullied within the month whenever Edward wasn't around. Of course, I'm me, I didn't tell anyone about this. Worst thing is, I'm bullimic now. Of course, Nothing's gone bad yet. Alice was the only one that notice the difference of the way I act, and look. And eat. I got to school, and while Edward was in his Music class, Alice was the one who took over.

"What is up with you?" she asked,

"What?"

"I know. You haven't been eating. Why?"

"Nothing." I lied,

"Don't lie to me. You want me to go to Edward, right now?" she said starting to walk towards him,

"Wait." I said, then she walked back to me.

"What?"

"I'm..." I said, then I muttered the word. "_Bullimic_"

"What?!" she yelled then everyone looked at us then ignored it.

"Sh! Don't over-react."

"Over-react? I'm reacting just how I'm supposed to! When did... _that_ happen?"

"About a month ago."

"When your..."

"Yeah... Don't tell anyone! Please?"

"Don't tell anyone?! YOU need help!" she said,

"Please?" I asked,

"Fine! Fine! I won't tell anyone."

"Won't tell anyone what?" Edward came asking.

"Won't tell anyone... that Bella want to be a secret author." Alice lied,

"Author?" he asked,

"Author... Yeah, I read books and all so I thought why not make them." I said, lying again.

Then the bell rings, then we went over to lunch, they had their usual and I just had a can of soda.

"Shouldn't you eat more?" Edward asked,

"I'm not hungry." I said, then Alice shot me an _He's going to figure it out sooner or later_ look. I shook my head and sighed looking down,

"What?" he asked, My head snapped up,

"Nothing." I said, Alice scoffed and I looked at her,

"You can't hide anything from me." Edward said, then the bell rung, I know it sounds cliché but, I was saved by the bell.

"I have to get to class." I said then left. What haounted me was how about after class? What do I do then? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Do I ignore the question? No, that's impossible. I can't simply ignore it. But what do I do?

Edward's POV-

I knew Bella was hiding something from me for the past month. She has been acting different then she did before the accident. I tried ignoring it but I knew it came up today, and I knew that Alice knew about it. So when we got home, I asked Alice but she kept her mouth shut. So, I resulted in drastic measures annoying it off her then finally sometime in the night,

"Fine! She's..." she said only to whisper in my ear the last word, "_bullimic_" Bella was bullimic, so I was going to confront her about it tomorrow at school.

Bella's POV- I got to school after eating... drinking oranges. The sweet ones. I only had about 1 or 2, though, I was feeling a little dizzy, It's nothing. I hope.

It was lunch then I was sitting with Alice and Edward as usual. I grabbed my usual a soda.

"Is that all your going to eat?" Alice asked,

"Yeah. Why?" I asked,

"Well, you're going to have to eat more." Edward said,

"I had enough of breakfast." I said,

"What 1 or 2 oranges?" he said, I looked down,

"No." I said lying, poorly.

"Eat 1 pizza slice. For me?" he said,

"I... I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why?" he said, while Alice left.

"Because..."

"Because what? I know, Bella."

"Know what?"

"You Bulimic!" he yelled, I knew he was pissed and everyone looked at me, smirking, laughing, gossiping, it was horrible my eyes got teary. "I... I'm sorry." Edward said, I stood up, shaking my head, then I left. It was so painful to bear, I wasn't even thinking about where I was going, I just walked and walked and walked some more.

I got to Skidrow, the poorest part of town, and the most dangerous too. Within 1 day, I was mugged, and on the next, well, I was lying on the floor, cold and pale, hungry and coughing up blood because of my gunshot, I don't know why but I was dead...

Edward's POV- I haven't seen Bella since that day where we had a fight cousing her to run out crying. I regret that. I didn't know what to do. I was worried because... what if she was dead? Gone? I remember what the doctor told me, exactly NOT to get her into trouble or to stress her out, since we didn't know what happened to the bullet. She was gone, I went off to look for her but I couldn't find her. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

**Dun! Dun! DUUN! DEAD! * Gasp* well sorry for not posting but my laptop has been not coopoerative. So... I'm using my computer! Which I haven't used in a while. Hope to post soon! Bye! ~TwilightLover156**


	5. Chapter 5: I Dreamed a Dream

-2 months later-

Bella's POV-

It has been two months, since I've become a vampire. A non-bulimic vampire. I decided to go to Edward, see how's he's doing, after, all, I'm super-self-controlled, a shield, and I have magical abilities. I went to Edward and we played our version of 20 questions… 50 QUESTIONS! On about his 25th question, he asked me,

"Why are your eyes golden but the last time I saw you they were… brown?" he asked, "The truth." He said, the last time I saw him we had a fight. I didn't tell him the truth, I'm afraid if I keep lying to him, he'd be mad. So I decided to tell him…

"I'm a… a… vampire…" I said, then he looked at me like I was joking and he saw my face and his face turned serious.

"A… are you serious?" he asked, I nodded, "A… a vampire." He said, sounding almost upset.

"Are you… mad?" I asked,

"I just need time to think… alone."

"I just thought if I lied that…" I said,

"I'd get upset? Thank you for telling me the truth. But can you leave?"

"Do you think I'm insane?" I asked,

"Bella." He said, I stood up,

"No! Tell me, first! DO YOU THINK I'M INSANE?!" I said, he was quiet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." I said,

"Honestly, Bella, a part of me thinks you are insane and you should get help but…" he said I cut him off.

"Than that answers that! You think I'm insane! Thanks. I'll leave you now." I said then I left.

Edward's POV-

"But I love you and don't think you're insane and I love you…" I completed my sentence. I didn't want her to go..

Bella's POV-

This upset me! HE THOUGHT I WAS INSANE! If I could cry I would. But instead I just started to pack my things.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by…" I sang while packing,

"When hope was high and life worth living… I dreamed that love _never die_. I dreamed that god would be forgiving…" I sang while folding my clothes, and Alice, Edward's sister came in, because I forgot to lock the door, but she was only listening by the door, I didn't care.

"Then I was young and unafraid… And dreams were made and used and wasted… There was no ransom to be paid… No song unsang no wine untasted…" I sang while putting my clothes in my suitcase.

"But the tigers at night…" I sang,

"The tigers come at night." She sang for my back up, coming inside,

"With their voices soft as thunder… As they tear your hope apart."

"They tear your hope apart." She sang with me,

"As they turn your dream to…" I sang,

"Shame…." We sang together,

"He slept a summer by my side… filled my days with endless wonder he took my childhood in his stride… but he was gone when autumn came…" I sang while packing my things,

"And still I dream he'd come to me… And we would live the years together… But there are dreams that cannot be… And there are storms we cannot weather…" I sang,

"I had a dream my life would be! So different from this hell I'm living… so different now from what it seemed!" we sang,

"Now life has killed the dream I…" I sang,

"Dreamed…" we sang.

"Why are you doing this? Leaving?" she asked,

"Because my 'boyfriend' thinks I'm insane."

"Why?"

"Because… I'm…"

"A vampire. I know. I am too."

"But Edward…"

"He's going to turn in a few weeks. By himself. It runs in our family. And he needs someone he loves to be there."

"He doesn't love me." I said, closing my luggage and looking at her.

"He does. Trust me." She said, she hugged me, "he never gave up looking for you." She said, then pulled away from me. "You have to know that. He's outside. Let him talk." She said leading me outside. "She's all yours." She said to Edward. I went up to Edward.

"You think I'm insane. Why are you here?"

"Because you didn't let me finish. I only said a little part of me did. I love you, Bella, you and I both know that." He said to me, he put his hand on my cheek. "Forgive me?" he asked, I nodded and kissed him.

**So that's all for today. See you when I can! ~TwilightLover156**


	6. Chapter 6: A Turn of Events

Bella's POV- He didn't think I was insane, because he was going to turn soon. And that was kind of stressing because we didn't have an exact date of when it would come. But one day, we were at Carlisle's I said, I was going out to hunt. An excuse because I didn't want to see him in pain. So I got out and then suddenly someone grabbed me and I was somehow knocked unconscious. I woke in a titanium cell. It was very isolated no windows, no way out. I tried using my strength, but nothing happened. Almost like I was human. Then suddenly, I saw the place was starting to flood with water, and that there was grey gas everywhere. Suddenly there was this voice.

"The gas you see, is anti-vampire gas. It removes the basic vampire abilities, like Strength and Speed, from the vampires who inhale it. Vampires who have shields keep that only power, but other than that the other abilities are lost. So the vampire, is human while exposed to this gas." The voice said,

"I'm human?!" I screamed, I started banging on the metal wall, I screamed _help_ many times already, but no one came. I gave up, because I got tired and I sat down crying, and wishing I never went hunting. I wondered what were they doing at home, I've been trapped for at least a day anyway. Then I remembered I still had 5 minutes left on my phone before it was out of battery, I texted as fast as I can, but I still had my vampire speed, so I gave them all the information and to track my phone.

Alice's POV (this is a first, don't blame me if it sucked)- I got a text from Bella, it's been a day so I was eager to hear from my "sister". She texted me why she was gone. I read it as fast as I can, and only so little came into my mind: _this is bad… really really really bad._ I called Carlisle and showed him the text she sent me, then Edward came along, I don't know what part her read, but he just spoke.

"I need to go help her." He said,

"Too dangerous." I replied,

"She needs help."

"Yes. She does, but you're still human. You can get hurt."

"Right now, she's as human as I am, and she can get hurt too. Look, it says she's in water, she's going to drown. And I'm sure her speed's going to run out really soon." He said, I looked at Carlisle,

"He could be the only one to save her and not be affected by the gas. He could be her only hope." Carlisle said, I hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Fine. But I'm going with you." I said, looking at Edward,

"I have no problem with that." And we left.

Bella's POV- It has been 12 hours since I sent the text, and by now the cell was half-full. I swimming just to catch my breath. And then I got very tired, but I wasn't giving up, I heard Alice's voice, along with Edward's. What was Edward doing here?! This is way too dangerous for him, he could easily get hurt. But that's a little hypocritical of me, considering I'm already trapped and going to get hurt. I heard them screaming my name. I swam down and to the locked door, I slammed my hand on the door, and I swam back up for breath. I was inches away from the ceiling, I hoped they heard the door, then I yelled: _help_ to let them know it was me.

I heard someone get a piece of metal, then try to open the door, but I was already drowning, I gave up from swimming up and I just stopped. The next thing I knew, I was in some strange place. It looked like I was outside the cell, but I wasn't really sure. Edward was holding me while Alice was on the other side of me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me, I had so many questions, like how did they find the exact place of where I was? How long was I in there? What did I miss? Am I still a vampire?

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said sitting up, "Depending, actually. Am I still…"

"Yes. You are." Alice said,

"Oh. I started thinking maybe the gas got to me."

"Yeah, I started to think it got to me." Alice replied, then I looked at Edward,

"Do you have any idea on how insane you are coming here?" I said,

"Thought you'd never find out."

"Never find out? I heard your voice while I was swimming to catch my breath. You gave me an anxiety attack!" I said, and he just stayed quiet, "But I'm glad you came." I said then hugged him,

"Thanks." He said,

"How about me?" Alice said, I laughed,

"I'm glad you came and kept an eye on him." I said, and hugged her too, "Thanks." I whispered in her ear and I felt her nod, then I pulled away. The voice came back, announcing something,

"You came out alive but someone didn't, and I think you know fairly well of what you have abandoned." The voice said,

"What was that?" Edward and Alice asked, I started thinking of who could possibly be dead, someone I abandoned? I didn't abandon anybody, I mean I voluntarily left my mom to- Oh my god. My mom! No no no! This can't be happening!

"What?" Alice said, judging by the tears in my eyes, "I guess the gas gave you one human thing, tears."

"No no no no!" I just yelled at the ceiling,

"What?" Edward said, I stood up and they stood up to,

"It's me you want! Not her! Just me! Please don't hurt her!" I yelled at the ceiling,

"What's wrong?" Edward asked again,

"Too late." The voice said, as the waterfall of tears came out and I let my head drop into my hands,

"Bella?" they asked me,

"I think I know who died." I said,

"Who?" they replied,

"M-my mom." I choked out my words, Edward hugged me and kissed my forehead while I cried, while Alice tried to do her best at comforting me by rubbing my back.

**Dun! Dun! DUUUN! What do you guys think? More to come soon! Don't forget to… Follow, Favorite, and Review! Bye! –TwilightLover156**


	7. Chapter 7: Grieving

Bella's POV-

"Y... your mom?" Alice said, I nodded in tears, "Oh, Bella… I am so sorry." They said, I shook my head,

"It's not your fault." I choked out the words, "It's mine. I should've never left her." I said, "It's because of me she's dead." I said, most difficulty on the word: _dead_.

"No, it's not." Edward said,

"We should've been guarding her." Alice added, I shook my head again,

"I mean it. It's not your fault… You couldn't take care of me and her at the same time." I said, Edward hugged me again and kissed the top of my head. Why was he so… His temperature it was… the same as _mine_. A vampire's temperature. It hit me, he wasn't human, I looked into his eyes, Gold, so fast.

"Why are your eyes… _gold_?" I asked him, he looked at me confused and so did Alice, then Alice examined him more closely.

"Oh my god. They are gold." Alice said,

"He changed? When?" I asked, _demanded_, really.

"I don't know." He said, I could tell when he lied, like my superpower that only applied to him.

"Liar. Yes you do. When?" I asked,

"Um…" he said looking at Alice,

"You knew too?!" I said at Alice,

"What? No!" she said, laughing nervously,

"This is really _really_ not funny. Knock it off!" I said, and I meant it. How could they lie to me about something so important?

"Well…" she said, admitting it. As I stood up out of my tears,

"Where are you going?" they asked me,

"Well… I think I can find my way out of the lying zone myself. So excuse me if you don't see me at home." I said, as I stormed out of the room, finding my way out of this strange, hideous, place. 'Cause I don't wanna see anywhere where I've been lied to. Carlisle texted me I found out a way for it to charge itself, solar power. He asked me where was I and that I haven't been home while Alice and Edward are already there. I just replied that I wouldn't be there for a while. I told him I wanted to be alone for a few days or so.

So I walked around Forks (or wherever I said this story took place), I went deep into a forest to find a waterfall. I looked closer behind it, as if I was being sucked in, and there I saw it, my mother's dead body nailed to the rough edges of the cave behind the waterfall. "_Your fault_" the writing said beside her, written in her blood. I resisted the action of almost drinking the leftover of her blood, as I left the waterfall. I wonder, _would he be bending his family's ear talking about me?_ But I just ignored it, and continued to stroll as it was becoming dark, I was cloaked inside the darkness. I decided to get to the hunt that I never got to.

Edward's POV- I knew not telling her was a bad idea. And now Bella was I don't know where, and Carlisle decided to text her, she replied an explanation and that she wanted to be alone. Everyone told me to let it go, and that she'll come back when and if she wants to, I couldn't allow that. I took out my phone while everyone was out hunting but me, and I tracked it, leading me to cave, with her mother's dead body. I moved on searching for her, it was dark and I hoped she'd already gone home, but I didn't take the time to check. I kept on looking for her.

Bella's POV- I stayed on top of a tree, just sitting on the branches. Then, I saw Edward basically under the branch I was on. I stopped breathing and moving so he wouldn't hear me. But then I noticed there was a rat on the same branch as me, I covered my mouth, the rat was coming towards me, so after he ran a few blocks away, I forgot I was on a branch and that it can't carry my weight, then I fell off, I landed on my feet, this is tricky, I think he heard me. I stood up and ran, I heard him chase after me. And then I saw him in front of me, I decided to turn but he was to fast he caught me in his embrace and he sighed.

"What?" I said,

"Why do you keep running away?"

"Well, if I knew my mom was alive, after all this time I've been running around believing she was dead, I would've saved her and she would be alive. But no. I couldn't do that because I couldn't get the risk of being caught of being a vampire, so right now, I can gladly tell you, I hate myself and regret not doing whatever I should've done to keep my mom safe from whoever-" I said and I got interrupted with a kiss he planted on my lips, after he pulled away, he told me, besides the person I left in Phoenix, was my aunt, but I think by being so mad about my mom dying in that stupid car crash when I was three, I abandoned her in some way.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It is. Open your eyes. Everything is." I said, looking down. It was true. Everything was and is my fault. If I hadn't got in that fight with Edward before I became this… this _monster_, maybe everything would be different. Maybe she'd still be alive. Maybe she would've came to me and said, _I'm sorry for leaving you. And letting you think I was __**dead**__._ I hadn't realised I said that out loud, and that I was in tears. And then I accidently added this part too, _I'm sorry about being so mad. I'm sorry about the fight we had about dad __**before you "died"**_. I regret all of the things I've said that day. And I regret not being able to ever say what I was thinking all these 14 years (she's [Bella] 17). He let me cry, he kissed my forehead and buried my face into his chest as he stroked my hair. I pulled away not too long after, and looked down.

"I'm crying like an idiot." I said, wiping my tears away, and Edward shook his head, he continued to stroke my hair.

"You're not. You're just grieving." He said, _Why was I taking this so hard?_ I thought, _Why must I be such an idiot?_ I thought again, _Why did she have to leave me, and abandon me?_ I lastly thought. As I knew, hoped actually, that this chapter would come to an end.

**What do you think? Review this chapter, follow my story, and favourite it. Oh, and by the way. For those people who read my previous story, "A Complicated Relationship", Watch out for the sequel, coming out this April 19, 2013. Bye! ~TwilightLover156**


	8. Chapter 8: Bodies

Bella's POV- It has been so long since my mother's long awaited, real funeral. I kept getting death threats from the same person, over and over again, giving out little clues on who would be next. I got another one in my apartment. I was alone and then suddenly while I was walking to the stereos to play some music, then I heard a scream. I ran out to see Alice on the floor in the hall, I knelt beside her.

"Oh my god Alice what happened?!" I said, as she was covered in blood, spazzing out.

"S-stay a-away from m-me!" she said, I called Carlisle to come here.

"I'm so sorry I brought you into this, Alice. I really am. Carlisle's on his way here." I said, then Carlisle appeared here. He brought Alice back home. I just went back to my apartment, locked my door and got another note, well a text this time. _Another one down, others to go. Watch the one you love the most._ It said, I slid down my door, crying really really softly. It's _all_ my fault. I heard a knock on the door, I wiped away my tears, I opened the door.

"You okay?" Edward said, I shook my head, he came in and hugged me.

"Alice got hurt today. Because of me…" I said, he let go of me and I closed the door, locked it. "I feel so bad… and guilty… and stupid. I should've went back to the guy and let him kill me." I said,

"No you shouldn't." he said,

"She told me to stay away from her. She probably hates me now!" I said,

"She doesn't."

"He sent me another text." I said, I showed him. "Please be careful, Edward." I said.

"I always am. Did you scroll down?"

"No. Why?"

"This text is for me, Bells." He said,

"Then watch the one you love most. He wants to kill people close to me, _before_ me." I said, "You should go home, and stay with Alice. She'll need you." I said,

"Yeah. Be careful?"

"I will be." I said, and he left closing the door behind him.

I walked around my apartment for something interesting to happen, and it did some person attacked me out of nowhere and I attacked back. It took sometime and I won again.

"Oh my god." I said, he surprisingly got up and injected something in my back, and he disappeared. I fell on the floor spazzing out and my blood came out of my mouth and nose. I became unconscious, not to mention tired, after 2 hours, I didn't know when I'd wake up, or _if_ I'd wake up.

I woke up Edward was holding me and… hang on… HANG ON! I can see myself and Edward carry me! Am I dead? Am I a soul looking at myself? Then, I saw Alice beside me… I mean my body… this is going to take some getting used to. I was on a bed, and Alice was on a bed beside mine, also looking… are we both dead?!

"No. Just have an out of body experience." Alice said, I hadn't realised I had my freak out, out loud.

"Alice? Oh my god. I am so sorry!"

"I'm not mad, Bella."

"Okay? Since you said, and I quote, 'S-stay away f-from m-me!' I thought you were." I said,

"That wasn't me. Anyway…"

"What do you mean it wasn't you?!"

"That was someone possessing my body. Something you went through too."

"Are you sure we're not dead?"

"Positive." She said then we teleported to a white room, with a computer. There were two microphones, one said Bella one said Alice.

"We can talk onto these and our bodies will say what we say." She said,

"That's kind of creepy."

"I know." She said, there were to screens too. One said Bella one said Alice. Along with 2 buttons 1 for each screen.

"If you press this button, your body will open their eyes."

"Still think it's creepy, and I'm guessing the stereos are for letting you hear?"

"Well, this one," she said pointing to the one on the left, "will let you hear. And the other one is just for music."

"Wonderful." I said, then we heard them talk, bored, and Edward was starting to talk about revenge. Then it turned silence.

"Do they know about this?" I asked Alice,

"No. You want to scare them?"

"Can I?"I asked smiling, then, she smiled,

"Be my guest." She said,

"Now, now Edward, no need for revenge!" I said, into the mic and there was a camera Alice put there, and then we could see their reaction without opening our eyes, they were surprised, shocked, wide-eyed, Alice and I laughed.

"Are they awake?" Rosalie asked Carlisle. He shrugged.

"Put on this suit." Alice said,

"Why?"

"It'll let yourself move."

"Okay." I said, then, we put it on.

Alice opened her eyes and moved her arms up and down, "It works!" she said, then stopped moving while Emmett's booming laugh burst out.

"Emmett, stop laughing!" I said into the mic and he stopped,

"This is fun!" I said to Alice.

"Yeah." She said,

"What more to scare them?" she asked,

"How about go back to our bodies?!"

"I don't know how to."

"What?!"

"There's a chance we won't be able to go back to our bodies…" she said,

**Oh no! What will happen? (Honestly, I don't know, either, I'm actually winging it at this point) Anyways, Follow, Favorite, Review, Don't for get to check on the 19th for the sequel of "A Complicated Love Story". See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Affairs

Bella's POV- We. Can't. Get. Back. To. Our. Bodies?! Excuse me but I have a life! At least, I used to… I mean, if you think about it, if I can't get back to my body, like in there and not in this room. I don't have a life to live any more. I'll _never_ be the same again.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice apologized,

"It's fine, Alice, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should've _never_ went to that hunting trip. If I didn't go, we wouldn't be in this mess." I said, and I meant every word.

"Let's just explain to them what's going on." She said,

"It's not like we have a choice. But I know how to run away, you pick a place and you just pick run there." I said, teary-eyed.

"Try not to run away." She said,

"Alright." I said,

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Alice said while we were both standing up, kind of awake.

"What?" they asked,

"Well… we're not in our bodies… persee. But-" I said,

"WHAT?!" they replied,

"Let her finish!" Alice said,

"We're having an out-of-body experience and we're in a white room with all these gadgets so we could actually stay active." I said, they looked at me with confused looks. I crossed my arms.

"We're not explaining it any further." Alice and I said, then Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme knew we were serious, Jasper and Edward bursted out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well… that turned out-" I said, then stopped by looking at Alice's expression, and wow, she was mad. "I think… I think… she's mad, boys, you better take this more seriously." I said to our boyfriends, they still continued to laugh then I got mad too. Then, suddenly, I started to glow white. Not exactly the colour I was going for in my mood.

"Alice? What's going on?!" I said, she looked at me,

"Oh my god. Bella?!" she said, as I started to fade away. I was looked into my memories, from when I was born, when I was drowning, when I was human, when I found out Edward became a vampire, to now. Two choices popped up in front of me: to leave and go to heaven, which was impossible since I'm a vampire, I don't have a soul. Or… to go back to my body, and it would be hard to get a chance to go up to heaven again. I had a very important choice to make. Was I going to leave everything I love behind? No. No! I would _never_ do that. Needless to say, I have made my choice.

I woke on a bed the bed I was left to wake up in the first place. As the people I loved stared at me. Was Alice here to? Please, tell me she's here. I stood up, quickly as they told me to slow down.

"Alice. Is she okay? Is she still in that room?" I asked, full of concern.

"She's fine. She has gone back more quicker than you have. Which doesn't make sense since you stopped responding first." Carlisle said,

"How long was I… _dead_?" I asked,

"2 weeks." Emmett said,

"How about Alice?"

"1 week." Rosalie replied,

"So half the time." I said,

"So what took you so long?" Emmett said,

"Just the offer death gave me." I said,

"What did it give you?" Carlisle said full of curiosity,

"It gave me the chance to go to heaven. A very rare chance that usually comes once a lifetime. Since I denied it, it would probably take some time of hard labour to get that offer again." I said,

"Oh." They said,

"You seem disappointed." I said,

"Well, Bella, let's be honest. Why'd you pick us over heaven?" Emmett asked,

"Well, you're practically my _family_. I'd never leave my family." I said, and they looked all brightened up, "Oh and speaking of family, where are Alice and Edward?" I asked,

"Out in some karaoke place." Rosalie said,

"Okay. Well, I'll go now. See you later." I said, then left to the karaoke place.

I got to the karaoke place, I saw Alice, then, I went over to her.

"Hey." I said,

"You're awake!" she said, I nodded,

"Where's Edward?" I asked,

"He's over there in the-" she said then stopped when we looked at him, kissing another girl.

Edward's POV- Alice went off to check if Bella was awake, I just stayed here because if she wasn't I'd be heartbroken. Then, suddenly some blonde girl started to flirt with me I mad her aware I had a girlfriend but she just kissed me.

Bella's POV- My eyes filled with tears as this image burned in my head, why didn't I take the offer? Was it really because of everyone, or just him? Because now, I felt this regret inside of me, as I ran out of the place, into some forest somewhere just crying and wanting myself to die again. No one would understand. I'm so stupid! I should've known this was too good to be true. This isn't a castle, I'm not a princess, this is a small town. Maybe I was too naïve, maybe he was just a charity role. I didn't know to be in love, you have to fight to have the upper hand. This isn't a _fairytail_. This was a horror movie. To me, anyways. I cried and cried day and night, day by day. I don't know how long was I gone.

**Dun, dun, DUUNN! What will happen next? I smell more drama coming up. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will clear up in the next episode or two. This was a risk for me to take, I hope you don't stop reading! Favorite, Follow, and Review, please! ~TwilightLover156**


	10. Chapter 10: Phoenix, Arizona

Bella's POV- (2 days later) Edward has tried explaining to me it wasn't real, she kissed him and he accidentally kissed back. But that's hard to believe. She's a blonde, this is so stereotypical. I got out to go to school, alone. I just couldn't deal with looking at him. Carlisle and Esme hugged me goodbye, along with Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, they knew I wasn't coming back for awhile. Edward was out hunting, so this was a perfect time. I ran away to the airport, I called my Aunt Marie, and I explained to her, that Forks wasn't working out and I wanted to go home, she understood, because I was crying too. This was so painful.

I bought a plane ticket and the girl at the counter looked just a few years older than me. While she was looking for spare seats, she noticed how bad I looked,

"Are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah… I just wanna go home so badly." I said,

"What happened?"

"I saw my boyfriend kiss some blonde at a karaoke place 2 days ago. And he went out so I just want to leave. And here I am."

"How sad. You know what, I'll give you the last first class seat for the price of an economy seat." She said,

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." I said, she gave me the ticket,

"Good luck." She said,

"Thanks." I said and left, I boarded the plane and took my seat.

I had a window seat, I looked out of it with tears as the sun started to set. A tear strolled down my cheek. The plane landed and I got my luggage I went outside to see Jessica there. I hugged her.

"Jess!" I said, she hugged me back,

"What happened? Aunt Marie heard you crying on the phone and she asked me to pick you up here." She said,

"My boyfriend… well _ex_-boyfriend, kissed some blonde girl at a karaoke place and…" I said crying, and she held her hand up to a stop,

"Say no more." She said and she brought me home, on our way home she just comforted me.

"So this guy, is he a cutie?" she asked I chuckled,

"Yeah… I should've known it was fake. I mean look at me, no guy would want me." I said,

"So not true!" she said,

"Yeah. It is, you wanna see a picture?" I asked,

"Sure." She said, I grabbed my phone, I showed her a picture of us together,

"We were watching his family play baseball." I said,

"You take an interest in sports? What did he do to you?" she asked then we chuckled,

"He _loved_ me. I _love_ him. He _broke_ my heart. I left." I said, and our smiles faded,

"I'm sorry, Bells." She said, and we were at my house- mansion really. "Hope things get better." She said,

"Me too. Thanks for dropping me off." I said,

"No problem, you needed a friend." She said, then we hugged, I got my bags, then I knocked on the door and Aunt Marie answered,

"Bella." She said,

"Aunt Marie." I said, we hugged and pulled away,

"Come in." she said, and I came in,

"You remember where your bed room is, right?" she said,

"Yeah." I said, and I went there to unpack. And I saw him there, on my bed, sitting down.

"I guess I got in the wrong room." I said, going out looking for my other room. Yeah, I had two bedrooms.

"Wait!" he said, and caught my arm,

"Let go of me!" I said, struggling,

"Bella, let me explain!"

"You said enough, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I said, I never really said his full name. I was really upset, he looked at me with agonized eyes. And he let go of me, and I went to my other room and unpacked. I locked myself in, closed the windows and sat against the wall and cried.

To be continued…

**Woah! The heat of the argument, huh? And knowing Bella, she feels horrible. Especially, since she cried. What will happen next? Tune in tomorrow to find out! Favorite, Follow and Review! What do you think about the situation and the story? I want to know! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Engagement

Bella's POV- I felt bad, so after I finished unpacking, I got to Edward's room and knocked on the door to apologize. He opened it up.

"Hi." He said,

"Hi." I said, looking down, "I just came here to say, I'm sorry." I said, I looked at him, "That was rude. I never should've done that." I said, and he chuckled and shook his head, "What's so funny?" I asked,

"You're saying _you're_ sorry? You have every right to be angry at me." He said,

"No, I don't. I should've known it was fake, and that it was all too good to be true, you know? You loving me? Actually, Me _thinking_ you loved me." I said, he hugged me,

"I do love you." He said,

"I love you too." I replied, and he got down on one knee,

"That's all I wanted to hear. Isabella," he said, I cut him off,

"_Bella_." I corrected him, and he chuckled again,

"You are the best, person," he said,

"_Worst Vampire_." I corrected again,

"_Best _lovable, amazing, beautiful, caring, _girl_ I've ever known." He said,

"Where are you going with this, exactly?" I asked,

"And I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you, and only _you_." He said, I was smiling, "And I don't want, I can't, I won't be able to stand _not_ being with you, so I'm guessing all I'm saying is… Bella Swan, will you _marry_ me?" he asked, my eyes were teary, as I thought about it.

Alice's POV- AHHH! Bella and Edward are getting married! I knew it would come sooner or later! You know, how they can't spend the rest of their lives together, how they love each other! It's adorable! I'm so excited, what should I wear? What will Bella wear? Ugh! So stressful! Bella's finally becoming my sister! My actual _sister_!

"What are you smiling about?" Esme asked,

"Bella and Edward are getting engaged!" I said in the top of my lungs, squeeling and jumping with Esme,

"That's amazing!" Rosalie said,

"It's about time too!" I said,

"After all they've been through! My son is finally getting married!" Esme said, This was truly, unbelievably exciting. We had months of planning to do. Starting… Now! We got out the books, magazines, EVERYTHING!

"What are you girls doing?" the boys asked, we explained to them and they said,

"FINALLY!"

"I KNOW!" I said,

"Isn't it amazing?" Rosalie asked,

Bella's POV- _Would I marry him? Do I want to marry him? Wait, why am I hesitating?_

"Of course I will!" I said, he smiled and got up and put the ring on my finger, we hugged and he twirled me around,

"You are amazing." He said,

"Only because you are too." I said,

"Imagine, just a few months." He said,

"Imagine what your family's doing. Imagine the mess we'll have to clean up. Well, _I_ have to clean up." I said,

"We'll do it together." He said, and we kissed.

**A little short. Sorry! Next episode is **_**The Planning**_**. It's 3 pages long on MS WORD then after that it's **_**The Wedding**_** which will be in two parts. So talk to you soon! Laterz!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Preperation & Classes

Bella's POV- I was getting married, to Edward. The love of my immortal life. I went back to Forks with him, and when we arrived in the airport the girl who was at the counter went up to me.

"Hey, are you better now?" she said,

"Who?" Edward whispered in my ear,

"Yeah, I am. This is him, who I was talking about." I said, she looked confused, "I forgave him because he took a plane trip to my house and he waited in my room for 14 hours without eating, drinking, or doing anything." I said,

"That's sweet." She said,

"Yeah. And then he proposed." I said, and she squeeled, "Well, we have to go home, now." I said, then we left.

"Who was that?" he asked,

"She's a girl at the counter. She gave me a first class seat for the price of an economy seat." I said, he smiled,

"Next time I see her, I'll say _Thanks_." He said, and we continued to go home. When we got home the girls immediately ran to me,

"Bella!" they said,

"Hi." I said,

"How big is it?!" Alice said,

"How big is what?"

"The ring! How big is the ring?!" she said, I showed her my hand and she immediately jumped for joy.

"That's a lot of diamonds." Esme said,

"I told him that he shouldn't have got me a ring. I mean… this must've been expensive." I said, looking at the ring, counting the diamonds.

"Nonsense." Edward mumbled, "Don't worry about it." He mumbled, nudging me.

"Bella, we _must_ go shopping. For everything, the gown, the dresses, the shoes, the head dress. Everything!" Alice said, pulling me out of the house.

We spent 15 hours, looking for the bridesmaids outfits (2), along with Alice's dress, because she was the maid of honour. The theme was black and red. Bridesmaids were red, and the maid of honour was red too.

We spent 5 hours for my whole outfit. The only outfit that was going to be white. I'll stick out like vegetable oil and water.

We spent 1 hour for the flowers. We stayed out for a while. After that, for 3 hours, just talking, what was going on? Why were they keeping me away from the house for a hole of 24 hours? We got home, and…

"Surprise!" they all screamed with a banner on the top, _Happy 18__th__ birthday, Bella!_ I stopped aging like, what, 10 months ago? But either way, I was smiling, it wasn't like I was getting any older. Edward stood by me.

"Thank you, all of you." I said, looking at them,

"Our pleasure." Esme and Carlisle said. Suddenly I felt something. Something was happening, something… wrong. Something horrible. Edward got a headache and he fell, on the ground. I knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him,

"Everyone… Please… Stop thinking!" he screamed, "I hear everyone! Almost everyone…"

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked him,

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you talk without opening your mouth." He said,

"You can hear our thoughts? But not Bella's?" Carlisle asked,

"Almost 1/10 of the vampire community have powers, this is a very talented bunch." Jasper said,

"So… hearing thoughts, that's Edward's power?" I asked,

"It must be if he can do it." Alice said,

"So, how about Bella?" Rosalie said,

"She can be a shield." Alice said,

"A _shield_?" I asked,

"Someone immune to powers with harm, hunting or mental." Esme said, and then I got a headache short after, but not that strong, all the lights started flickering, the fire of the candles started to move towards me, the furniture started to float, the girls' hair started to float. Other than mine. My arms glowed red, my eyes had a fire in them, my bangs went white.

"Bella?" Edward asked, I tried to stop it, I stayed quiet. The hair started to go down, and I went back to normal, for a vampire, and everything stopped.

"What was that?" Edward asked me, I saw so many things, too many. I saw myself in a flood, controlling it with one hand, and on the other, me controlling a plane causing it to fly. I saw myself rise up out of water with all four elements flowing around me. So many things.

"Stop." I said, the images kept on flashing at me.

"What's going on?" Edward asked me, a little stressed out,

"Bella? Bella? Bella?! Come here! To me!" A voice said, a voice, my mother's voice, then it went sour, bitter, and said, "It's your fault I'm dead!" it said,

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please?!" I yelled at the sky,

"Bella!" Edward said, everything went back to me, I sucked it in with my breath. I gasped for breath right after. I didn't notice I was on my knees and hands.

"That was…" Alice said, speechless.

"Remarkable." Carlisle said,

"It was horrible." I said, "I was horrible." I said,

"Don't blame yourself, Bella." Edward said,

"I'm merely speaking of the truth." I said, "I'll be horrible." I said,

"You don't know that." Carlisle said,

"I do. I do know that. And I know that ever since I was 3 years old, _everything_ was because of me." I said, "I'm the reason, my mom's dead." I said, and I said that standing up. I left the house running away, running away from myself. Afraid of what I can do. I never thought, _I_ would be a threat to other vampires or humans. This… thing… this monster was me. I did not want this. I didn't want to be a monster. Everything I was, was horrible. I was the most dangerous threat in existence. I could do anything.

I practiced, and practiced moving rocks, soil, leaves, twigs, and trees. Then, I stopped after 24 hours, I came back to the house, and they looked like they waited for me, I heard them discussing what to do with me, I hear them a mile away, I came in, and I came in with my head down, apologetic.

"I'm sorry." I said, then looked at them,

"You didn't do anything, sweetie." Esme said,

"I let you guys down. I should've controlled myself better. I shouldn't have run off like that." I said,

"You couldn't control it." Carlisle said,

"I could've if I tried hard enough." I said,

"There have never been vampires with more than one power." Edward said, I smirked,

"I was a freak when I was a human. I'll always be a freak." I said,

"There's a class for every vampire." Carlisle said, "Classes 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5." He said, "Emmett's class 2, Jasper and Rosalie are class 3, Esme and I are class 1, Edward and Alice are class 4, _you_ are class 5." He said,

"There's a dangerous side of me." I said,

"How do you know?" Carlisle said,

"I heard you talking from a mile away." I said,

"How could you still not bump into it?" Carlisle said, curiously,

"I think that was me running."

"No, that was a reflex." Esme said,

"Talk about self-control." Emmett said, smirking.

"What are the chances of class 5?" I asked,

"Very rare. I'd say 1/100." Carlisle said, Edward held my hand and squeezed it.

"You're special, Bells." Edward said looking at me.

"Even the volturi aren't as strong as you." Carlisle said, it reminded me of one of the visions, but I didn't care anymore.

* * *

**Please do tell me how you think of this! I worked my heart and brain out in this one, I really put a lot of work into it. So please; Favorite, Follow and Review! Thanks! ~TwilightLover156**


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding Part 1

Bella's POV- Every time I got angered, I had to keep quiet. For everyone.

"Bella! Can you make 50 cupcakes for your wedding?!" Alice asked,

"But Alice..." I said,

"_Now!_" she said, this angered me a little bit. I went to the kitchen smiling, so no one would know I was mad.

I got to the kitchen, got eggs, milk, and all the ingredients for vanilla cupcakes. I made 50 and came out, alive! I came out, and Alice was in front of me.

"Chocolate ones too." She said,

"But Alice!" I said,

"Come on, Bells! You're the only one that knows how to bake." She said, I sighed and went back in the kitchen. I finished it. And she was there again.

"Do _not_ say you need strawberry!" I said, I snapped. And she closed her mouth. "I am so sorry. I snapped." I said,

"It's fine. We'll just get a baker to do the strawberry cupcakes. The money… order… so much complication." She said, I sighed,

"Fine!" I said,

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down, I sighed, and started working again. When I was done she was right there… again.

"What?" I said,

"Nothing!" she said,

"Thank you!" I said,

"No, thank you." She said, "2 more days until your marriage. Are you going to do that thing where you stay away from your soon-to-be before the wedding?"

"I don't know." I said,

"Why?"

"Because I'm class 5. He is one of the things that keep me on my good and cheerful side. My friends and family being the other." I said,

"Then, I could stay with you. We could finally have your bachelorette party." She said, I chuckled,

"No thanks." I said, "I don't want gifts." I said,

"Then, no gifts, we just paint out nails and style our hair." She said,

"One hour, tops. It won't last the whole night. If you don't mind, I'll be in the cottage." I said and left.

I got in the cottage and Edward was there.

"Hi." I said,

"Hi." He said then looked at me, "You have strawberry batter on your hair and you smell like, strawberries, vanilla and chocolate." He said and laughed,

"I had to bake 150 cupcakes. 50 per flavour."

"Why didn't you get a baker?"

"Alice made me feel bad." I said,

"Aww. What did she do?"

"She said she'd have to use money, and order it, and it would be complicated…" I said,

"That's upsetting."

"Yeah." I said, then got a headache. 2nd one this week. The lights started to flicker, the technology turned on and off. Edward went beside me and rubbed my back.

"Maybe you should relax, Bells." He said,

"You and I both know that wouldn't do anything." I said.

**2 days later**

"Alice!" I yelled,

"And then you have-" she said,

"Alice!"

"What?!"

"You're panicking!"

"It's my job! Your eyes are black! You have bags! Didn't you go hunting last night?" she said,

"I'm sorry! I had another head ache." I said,

"Isn't that the 4th one this week?" she asked,

"Yeah. So? It doesn't matter. I'll go hunting for a few minutes." I said, I left and I came back within 2 minutes with golden eyes.

"Your class 5 is really strange." She said,

"I know." I said, then she did my make-up, styled my hair, and gave me the dress, I changed and I came back. Aunt Marie came and she gave me a hand me down. The headdress. Sapphires, Diamonds. It was beautiful.

I put that on with the veil. And it looked amazing.

"You look…" Alice said, then someone called from downstairs. We were having the wedding at the Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward's house.

"It's time." The voice said,

"But you didn't get to look at the mirror!" Alice said to me.

"It's fine." I said, going downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding Part 2

Bella's POV- Edward and I were gazing into each other's eyes. Talking to each other in thoughts. Me being a class 5 vampire, I could turn powers inside out and borrow powers.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in happiness and in sorrow, as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said to Edward,

"I do." He said in his husky, velvet voice,

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in happiness and in sorrow, as your lawfully wedded husband?" I priest said to me,

"I do." I said,

"Rings?" the priest said as we got our rings. "Say your vows as you put the rings on one another." He said, "Groom first." He said,

"Isabella, you are my best friend, ever since I met you I knew you were the one. You are beautiful, sweet, caring and kind. I promise to never leave your side, no matter what." He said, and he put the ring on me.

"Edward, I've never ever known the meaning of _love_ like I know it with you. I will always stay by your side, as long as you stay by mine. You're handsome, loving, and so much more that I'm not. I cannot wait for you to be mine and me to be yours. Because I'll love you for the rest of my life and longer. I'll love you for forever." I said, I could hear Jessica, and all my relatives quietly sobbing. And I put the ring on his finger. _I love you_. I thought, and he thought the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, and we kissed. And there was applause when we did and there was still applause when we pulled away. We got to the reception after the photo shoot. We stayed together the whole time.

"I love you." I said to him,

"I love you more."

"I've loved you for a thousand years." I said,

"And I'll love you for a…" he said,

"Thousand more." We both said, as we held each other's hand. We went to the reception and we always stayed together. Until Tanya came over.

"May I talk to the bride, alone?" she asked,

"It's fine with me. Edward?" I said, and looked at Edward,

"Sure." He told me, and I kissed his cheek and Tanya took me away.

"Stay away from him." She said, I looked at her confused,

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" I said,

"Suit yourself. Beware. You should be frightened." She said,

"I'm not. Tanya. I'm sorry, if I'm meant to be. But I'm not." I said,

"Just watch yourself." She said, then left, I rolled my eyes, and I went back to Edward,

"What was that?" he asked, ever since I became a vampire, I got good at lying. But maybe he knows me too much. I don't want to lie to him but, I don't want to worry him, either." I said,

"I'll tell you later, but not now." I said, and kissed him on the cheek again. In to corner of my eye I could feel, yes, feel, Tanya glaring at me. That kind of ticked me off. I mean, it was our wedding and I love him. If she wants him, she better try harder, because I'm not letting him go, and I'll _never_ let him go. I held his hand and put my head on his shoulder. And if I was going to let him go which I won't, I won't do it without a fight. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered,

"I love you." I said, then Alice came in front of us and I removed my head from his shoulder,

"It's time to go." She said, tearing up.

"Alice, you're tearing up." I said,

"I know. I don't know what's going on. I don't tear up!" she said, wiping away her tear. I hugged her and she hugged me,

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. And we pulled away, "for everything." I said,

"Thank you. You changed Edward. He was so lonely before he met you. He wasn't the same when Tanya left him 2 decades ago." She said, whispering the _decades _part.

"One of the reasons I love her." Edward said, wait, so Tanya left him, so why does she want him now? Hmm…

I quickly changed into a light blue dress with a gold belt, and gold flats, Edward and I got out, then I saw Aunt Marie tearing up, I looked at Edward and squeezed his hand meaning, _I'll join you in the car, I love you. _And he got in the car, and I hugged Aunt Marie who was in tears, and pulled away, then, in a very low voice, too low for humans to hear even I told Alice in vampire speed what Tanya said to me, Alice nodded, I knew she'd keep Tanya's tab open.

"Thanks for taking me in when I needed you too." I said,

"No problem. I love you." She said,

"Love you too. I have to go now, Aunt Marie." I said,

"Go." She said, and I went in the car.

"You going to tell me about Tanya?" Edward asked me,

"You going to tell me where were going?" I asked,

"No." he said,

"Later." I replied.

"When we get there?"

"When we almost get there. Are going on a plane?"

"On a speed boat." He said,

"Who's driving?"

"I am." He said, I figured. It wouldn't be a good time while he was driving, might as well tell him now.

"She told me to stay away from you then she threatened me. I'm sure it's nothing." I said coolly, and his eyes grew wide. I looked at him. "Edward? It's fine. Look, I married you, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything." I said, my desperate attempt to calm him down,

"You don't understand, this is Tanya. She could do anything." He said,

"You could read her. And I told Alice to keep a tab on her, I'm sure it will be fine." I said,

"She could do anything to you." He said,

"Me? That's not my concern. I don't care if she does something to me. I only care about if she does something to people I love and know, and you." I said,

"She wouldn't hurt me, or anyone you love and know. She'd only hurt you." He said, I put my hand on his shoulder,

"I don't care. I could handle it." I said,

"But I do."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure everyone will be fine. Trust me." I said, and he took a deep breath, I knew he was calming down.

"I trust you." He said and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I told him, looking at him while keeping my head on his shoulder

"I love you." He said looking at me.

**Aww… that's a cute ending, no? More to come, sorry for not posting in a while, I've been very, very busy! I'll try to update more! Follow, Favourite and Review! ~TwilightLover156**


	15. Chapter 15: Plans

Bella's POV- We got to this beautiful beach. It was amazing. It was like one in a fairy tale. I got my luggage and he took it away from me,

"What?" I asked,

"You are not carrying it."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine with carrying my own bags."

"Not now." He said,

"Well, I'm not letting you carry all of it." I said,

"You can't tell me what to do." He said smiling,

"I'm not asking for permission." I said, holding the luggage. And he took it again.

"You are so stubborn." He said and chuckled,

"I know." I said, smiling. He sighed and carried me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"Just stay calm." He said and carried me in the house.

"You are so traditional." I said,

"I'm nothing if not traditional." He said, he put me down on the bed, "Be right back." He said, and kissed my forehead and left. He came back with the luggage.

"Of course." I said, musically and he laughed,

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked,

"Sure." I said, and we went for a walk we found a cave which he led me in to see a guitar, ukulele, and a piano. Lit up by candles. I was actually wearing a swimsuit under my dress, Alice thought I'd need it.

"You can sing, right?" he said,

"How'd you know?" I asked,

"Alice." He said,

"I'm not that good though." I said,

"Modest." He said,

"Truthful." I said,

"Prove it." He said, I sighed, I got the ukulele and I sung one of the songs I've been thinking about. _Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift_. It was a nice song. I sang while playing.

"I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night, I threw my phone across the room at you. I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed. This morning I said we should talk about it, 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet. And said 'okay let's talk.'

"And I said...

"Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay

"Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me. But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing. And I love you because you have given me no choice but to… Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.

"You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams. I just like hanging out with you all the time. All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life. Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.

"Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.

"Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay." I sang. And he looked at me frozen.

"Edward? Edward, say something. I'm sorry. I warned you I was bad." I said,

"You. Are. Insane." He said, I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You're amazing." He said, and hugged me and twirled me around.

"You're lying." I said,

"Nope." He said popping the _p_.

**2 months later**

(Edward's at the park, and Bella's at home with Alice and Rosalie) Bella's POV-

"Hey, Edward's birthday is coming up." Alice said,

"Yeah. And I have no idea in the world of what to get him." I said,

"How about we throw him a… surprise party?" Rosalie suggested,

"You know how he hates parties." I mentioned,

"We could have it somewhere special."

"Like?" Alice asked,

"I have just the place." I said,

"Where?" they said, I smiled,

"Who are the biggest people in his life?" I asked,

"You, his parents." Alice said, then their faces lit up,

"Where do you think they had their first date?"

"We can't set up the whole meadow!" Alice said,

"Who said that? After, all, I did buy it." I said, and their jaws dropped,

"Let's get−" they said, then Edward walked in,

"Get what?" he asked,

"Movies." Alice said,

"Books." I said,

"New shoes!" Rosalie said, we all said in unison, and he looked confused.

"Let's get books that turned into movies, while wearing new shoes?" I said,

"Yes!" Alice and Rosalie said, I stood up, and kissed him on the cheek,

"I have to go get the movies, books, and my new shoes−which I have to buy in the mall, because I don't have any new shoes." I said, then left.


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

Bella's POV (1 day until the party)- I just remembered, Edward and I have a cottage and he doesn't have a piano in it! Emmett practically broke the piano into little pieces when I won against him in _Nintendo Land_. I remember how heartbroken he was, not to mention furious! I bought the oldest, grandest, and best piano that was in the shop, thanks to my "beauty" I got a 50% discount! YAY! I got to the cottage and I put the piano in there on a platform which I built. I carved _I love you_ into the keys. So what if they stopped aging, right? I locked the door, and stole Edward's key. So he had no way of getting in.

(the day of the party) I was taking a walk with Edward, and he was giving me hints on how it was his birthday, I acted as if I forgot.

"So… you know what day it is, right?" he asked,

"Wednesday, love." I said,

"Event?" he asked,

"I'm sorry. There is no event today." I said, "Nothing that I know of." I said, "Now, close your eyes." I said,

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes, and no peeking." I said, being the stubborn Edward I married, I sighed, because he wouldn't listen, I hopped on to his shoulders and put my hands over his eyes.

"Hey! Bella!" he moaned,

"Go straight." I said, and he did, "Now left." And he did, "Now straight then take a right after 10 seconds." I said, so he did, we were at our meadow, and mouthed to everyone to hide, so they did, and I uncovered his eyes and jumped off his shoulders,

"Wow…" he said,

"Surprise!" Everyone, including me, NOT including Edward yelled, jumping out of their places, I invited all of his friends, and he was shocked,

"What? You didn't really think I really forgot your birthday did you?" I asked, with a smile.

"Honestly, I kind of did." He said, I frowned and used my finger to symbolize a tear strolling down my cheek.

"Thanks for having faith in me." I said, sarcastically, he laughed, and I smiled and put my hand down. "Now go have fun." I said, and pushed him towards all his friends, with his two brothers. Rosalie and Alice went up to me.

"We have a tiny problem." Rosalie said, and my smile disappeared,

"What?" I asked,

"Tanya's coming." Alice said,

"What?!" I said, still whispering,

"She's going to your cottage." Alice said, my eyes widened,

"She's… What?" I was really mad now,

"We'll text you if we need you, you do the same." Rosalie said, I nodded and left. I got to the door of the cottage and waited for her,

"Bella… Bella… Bella…" Tanya said,

"Tanya." I said,

"Now, now, we're family now."

"You lost the right to say that statement when you threatened me, Tanya." I said,

"It's not like you can beat me. You're weak." She said, I walked up to her,

"Excuse me? I'm younger than a hundred years old if I recall, I'm not as _old_ as you." I said, "You should be in antique shop by now." I added, that hit her, I smirked, and she attacked me I attacked back. Suddenly, I started to glow when she bit me for the 25th time, I yelled, so loud, that she flew back and hit a tree 50 feet away. I followed, my hair started to fly and the rocks and stones too.

"Don't you go near my family." I threatened, "Understood?" I asked harshly, out of my character, I was holding her by the neck against the tree. She was struggling and stayed quiet, I pressed her more into the tree, "Understood?" I said more harshly, she nodded, I let her fall into the ground, and then I grabbed her and tossed her into the ocean, "Swim away, and _never_ come back." I said, then I held my hand up causing it to rain, and adding thunder. And just for good measure, I made huge waves wash her away.

I arrived back in the meadow, with Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper coming to me and silently clapping and high-fiving me.

"Nice job, little sister." Emmett said,

"Thank you, big brother." I said curtsying. "Am I in trouble?" I said, looking at Edward, who completely ignored me.

"Far from it." Jasper said,

"Did you rip her head off?" Rosalie asked,

"No. Sadly. I wanted to. But next time I will. But I did toss her into the ocean, adding huge waves, thunder and rain." I said,

"Did the thunder hit her?" Emmett asked, I frowned and gestured with my finger a centimetre,

"It was this close!" I complained, I wish it hit her. They laughed at my reaction.

"How hurt are you?" Alice asked,

"She bit me a few times, but really, it's painless." I said, they looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Being bitten once hurts like hell. But a _few_? How many is that?" Rosalie asked,

"25." I said, they applauded some more.

"Remind me _never_ to get on your bad side." Emmett said,

"I will." I said, then Edward was beside me.

"We'll go around." Alice said, then they left, I looked at Edward.

"You scared them off." I said,

"Yeah. And the fact you have like what, 20 bites didn't?" he said,

"25." I corrected, he rolled his eyes,

"You could've gotten hurt." He said,

"_You _could've gotten hurt, if I hadn't left." I said,

"Why do you do this? You care too much about others and you don't give a damn about yourself." He said,

"That's just me." I said, and he sighed again, the party ended not so soon after and we got to the cottage door. "Ready?" I asked,

"For what?"

"Another surprise." I said, he sighed,

"Another one?" he asked,

"Yup." I said, "Close your eyes." I said and he did, "No peeking." I said, and he reluctantly shut them tight. I unlocked the door and opened it. I let him in, and I closed the door. I positioned him in front of the piano. "You can open your eyes now." I said, he did,

"Wow." He said,

"Look at the keys." I said, and he did.

"I love you too." He said,

"Happy birthday, love." I said, as we shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
